7 Minutes in Heaven
by BunBunz
Summary: It's been a long running tradition for guilds in Fiore to hold summer camps every 3 years. This year, you and a few selected others have been chosen as teachers for the campers. In addition, your partner is none other than Natsu Dragneel. ReaderXNatsu


Author's Notes:Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mashima-sensei's characters or idea. I only own the little wee bits that I have added to the story (like my character and the camp idea).

Notes: This is the first story I have written in over 5 years and my first oneshot ever! I apologize in advance if my grammar or style of writing is hard to read because of how rusty I am... Advice and tips on how to write better are very welcomed. Please try to avoid leaving reviews that just say "Your story was bad" without any explanation on what parts could be made better. I hope you guy will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

The idea for this oneshot came from a dream I had and it takes place around the end of the summer camp. It doesn't explain much of the camp or the people that are in it. This oneshot mostly focuses on the relationship between the reader and Natsu. If this story gets popular enough, I might write some drabbles or other oneshots that involves more or what happened during the middle of the camp (I have some ideas running already). Last thing I want to say is that Natsu might be a bit out of character since I don't really have any reference for his romantic side.

So without further ado...

"Na…Natsu-sensei, are you sure they're hiding at the storage shed?" Your grip on Natsu's jacket tightened as you heard another strange sound echo through the forest.

"Yea. It's tradition to play that game at the shed during the last week of camp." Natsu punched his fists together and grumbled, "Wait till I catch you brats! Waking me up in the middle of the night for this!"

"Kya!" You stumbled a bit as you tripped over an unseen branch in the darkness.

Natsu stopped and turned to face you, "Are you ok?"

"Ye… yea. It's just a little too dark and I can't see in front of me." You looked down sheepishly. "I'm so sorry that you had to look for them with me… If only I was able to find them myself then you wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night…"

"What are you talking about? They're my students too. If you have to stay up to look for those brats then of course I will go with you." Natsu grabbed your hand that was holding his jacket and held it in his. "Hold on to my hand and walk closer to me so you don't trip."

"O…Okay…" A dark blush flushed your cheeks as you felt the warmth from Natsu's big hand surround yours and was suddenly very glad to be walking in darkness.

Natsu grinned at you softly and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, Dragon Slayers have perfect night vision."

"Eh?" You immediately covered the lower half of your face which was turning even redder than before.

"Ha ha!" Natsu turned towards the road again and pulled you along gently. "Let's go."

After wandering for another 5 minutes, the two of you came upon a clearing where a small, shabby looking wooden shed stood. Natsu turned to you with a finger on his lip and signaled for you to follow him quietly.

You followed closely behind Natsu as he crept up to the door on the shed. Holding the handle in his hand, he turned to you and raised his 3 fingers for a countdown.

3

2

1

"YOU BRATS BETTER PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Natsu flung the door open and yelled as fire spewed out from his mouth.

You sweatdropped a bit and laughed nervously, "So dramatic…"

"Huh?" Natsu stopped and stared into the shed in blankly.

You walked up to him and looked into the room, "What's wro… There's no one here?"

"Hm… That's weird…" Natsu stepped into the shed and began looking into random boxes that were too small to fit even Happy in there. "I was so sure that they were gonna be here."

"Um… Natsu-sensei… I don't think they'll be hiding in those boxes…" You laughed sheepishly as you stepped into the shed.

BAM!

"Eh?" You flinched as the door behind you slammed shut and consumed the two of you in darkness.

"What happened?" Natsu jumped up and rushed over to you.

"I… I don't know!" You tried to turn the knob on the door only to find it locked from the outside. "The door is locked!"

"WHAT?" You covered your ears as Natsu let out yet another yell. Seeing your actions, Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Oh… Sorry… Uh, can you stand behind me for a bit? I'm gonna try to break the door down."

You backed up obediently as Natsu prepared himself. Once he was sure you were out of danger's way, he ran at the door with the right side of his body. Before Natsu's body could even touch the door, a flash of white light filled the room and he was sent flying into the opposite wall.

"NATSU-SENSEI!" You immediately ran to Natsu's side as he climbed into a sitting position with a bit of difficulty. "Are you ok?"

"What the heck was that?" Natsu groaned and rubbed his shoulder, willing the pain to go away.

You looked up at the door to find an incantation hovering in front of it and expanding around the room, "Someone is locking us in with an enchantment!"

"All who are inside this room may not leave until the door is opened by someone on the other side. Magic may not be used by anyone inside this room." You read the runes as Natsu stomped around in anger.

"I"LL TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN!" Natsu began flinging anything he can grab hold of at the walls.

"P… Please calm down Natsu-se… AH!" You screamed and ducked as a chair bounced off the wall and flew over your head.

Natsu immediately halted his destructive behavior when he heard you scream, "S… Sorry! Are you ok, [y/n]?"

"Natsu-sensei is such a destructive person." A girl's voice came from outside of the shed.

A boy's voice followed right after, "That's because Natsu is the Salamander. It's just as the magazine said."

"Yep." Another girl's voice chirped. "Number 1 destructive mage of Fairy Tail!"

"HAHA!" One of the boys laughed loudly. "Natsu is an idiot!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TREVOR!" Natsu jumped up and made an angry face at the door as if the kids could see him from outside.

"Calm down sensei. It's not like you'll be able to knock the door down with your voice." An older girl's voice advised.

Natsu shook his fist in the air, "OH YEA? WATCH AND LEARN! DRAGON'S RO— "

"NATSU-SENSEI STOP!" You leaped up and grabbed Natsu around the waist to stop him. "You can't use magic inside this incantation!"

"Oh… Oh right…" Natsu dispelled the magic building up inside him and began yelling at the door again. "HEY YOU BRATS! What are you guys trying to do locking us in here!"

"Of course it's to prevent you guys from getting in our way." A third boy's voice sounded through the air calmly.

"DID YOU PLAN THIS NATHAN?" Natsu yelled and advanced towards the door. Even with you trying to hold him back he was moving without difficulty.

"The only thing that matters is that it worked isn't it?" Nathan said so nonchalantly that Natsu could almost hear that annoying smirk in his voice.

"Millie, Lydia, Anya, why are you guys doing this? Let us out!" You were in total confusion. Those girls are usually very good. Even though they sometimes tease you around but they still respected you as their teacher and never did anything like this.

"This is for your own good sensei!" Millie chirped happily.

Lydia giggled, "For both you and Natsu-sensei. We'd just thought we'd help you a bit for all that you two have taught us!"

"Think of this as our thank you gift." Anya added. "Don't worry, the spell will end at sun rise."

"S… SUNRISE?" You exclaimed in disbelieve. "That's at least 6 hours from now!"

"Well, you two just relax and enjoy your alone time together!" Romeo laughed.

Trevor jumped up and down in excitement, "Yep, yep! We have a party with the students from the other groups waiting back at the dorm!"

"PARTY?" Natsu exploded. "SO YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"Psh, 7 minutes in heaven." Nathan sighed. "You guys are so old school. If you like that game so much you two can play 6 hours in heaven by yourselves. We're going to play suck and blow."

"WHAT AND WHAT?" A vein in Natsu's forehead began to pulsate dangerously as if about to pop when he tried to imagine the contents of 'Suck and Blow'. His mind flew straight for the gutter. "HANG ON! SUCK WHAT AND BLOW WHAT? YOU BRATS BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"Bye sensei!" The voices and footsteps began to disappear.

"WAIT!" Natsu banged his head against the door.

"Na… Natsu-sensei… I think they're gone." You spoke timidly. "Please calm down."

"Those stupid brats." Natsu sighed and detached himself from the door. "They're so annoying!"

"I'm sorry… If only I didn't ask you to come…" You frowned and looked down shamefully.

"If you didn't ask me to come then you'd be stuck here by yourself. Then I'd be angry at myself for not going with you." He smiled at you softly. "Anyways, since we're gonna be stuck here for a long time, let's sit down."

"Okay." You waited to follow Natsu's lead but he didn't move.

"Ahem." Natsu coughed softly as a pink blush crept up his cheeks. "You can let go of me now."

"Eh?" Your face became crimson red as you realized you were still attached to Natsu's waist from trying to stop him earlier. You immediately leap back and released him with a squeak. "Eep!"

"Hahaha." Natsu turned his face away and chuckled at your actions.

You curled your body into a ball and buried your face in your knees to hide your embarrassment.

Natsu crawled over to your side and sat with his legs crossed. His shoulders brushed against yours softly in the crowded shed, "So what should we do now?"

"I don't know… If only I had a magic pen, then I can attempt to rewrite the enchantment." You also sighed in defeat.

"Wow, you can do something like that too?" Natsu looked at you in amazement.

You blushed slightly, "Well, as a spell mage it is important to learn spoken spells as well as written ones."

"Wow, that's cool. I'm no good with that type of magic at all." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm better off with jumping in and smashing my enemies down with my fist."

"Well, that's what makes Natsu-sensei Natsu-sensei." You laughed softly. "It's a lot stronger than my magic."

Natsu sat up straight, leaned in close, and looked at you seriously, "Don't say that! Your magic is amazing too!"

"I… is that so?" You backed away slightly in intimidation.

"Of course!" Natsu leaned in even closer to make up for the distance you put in between you two. "You can untie a rope just by saying a spell! On top of that, you've mastered one word incantation! Even I can't do anything if I'm tied up."

Having given up on trying to distant yourself, you just smiled weakly and replied, "Actually Natsu-sensei… I think you'd just rip the rope to pieces with your strength. Although you can also burn it up with your magic."

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but found no words. He closed his mouth and looked ahead of him in realization, "That is true… I could do that…"

"Ha ha ha.." Your burst of sudden giggles surprised Natsu and grabbed his attention. "Natsu-sensei you're a funny person."

"And you're a smart one." He grinned and joined your laughter. "Well, we all have our ups and downs. Don't look down on yourself so much. I bet you're a lot of help to your team on missions."

You settled down at the word 'team', "I hope so. I've never been on missions with a team before."

"WHAT? You been going on missions by yourself since you joined Fairy Tail?" Natsu counted his fingers. "You started going on missions when you were 15… 16, 17, 18… YOU'VE BEEN GOING ON SOLO MISSIONS FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS!" Natsu's eyes look as if it were about to fall out of their sockets, "You're that strong?"

"Of… Of course not!" You quickly denied the fact with frantic waves of your hands. "I only take simple jobs like help reorganize books at a book store, finding lost pets, or something like work as a part time at a magic shop. Nothing that's dangerous… or exciting…"

"Eeeh? That's no fun! Mages should be taking jobs that can't be done by people without magic. I mean, that's what makes us needed right?" Natsu placed his hands behind his head and slumped his back against the wall to find a more comfy position.

"Well, I can't help it… No one wants me on their team." You furrowed your brows for a second but changed it to a light smile quickly before Natsu could notice. "They all think I will only drag them down in a battle field, since when I perform spells I am completely vulnerable to enemy attacks. It's a hassle to have to fight their battles and protect me at the same time."

Natsu yelled back in a loud voice, "That's not your fault! As a team you're supposed to cover for each other! If they were able to protect you and allow you to perform the spell, you can probably wipe out all the enemies in a blow right?"

"I… I don't know about that… But I could cast a wide range paralysis spell…" You scratched your temple nervously, hoping you didn't disappoint him.

"THAT'S AWESOME ENOUGH!" Natsu grinned at you adorably. "You know what? You can join Team Natsu when we're done here! I'll protect you while you cast your spells!"

You giggled again. Natsu's smile always seems to lift the troubles off your shoulders. "Natsu-sensei is such a kind person."

"Is… is that right?" Natsu blushed and looked away while pretending to brush away invisible dirt from his other shoulder. "I've only been called a troublesome or violent person. Mostly by Lucy and Erza…"

"Well, I don't deny their claims but you can add 'kind' to that list." You tried to suppress your laughter with wasted efforts.

Natsu shot you an angry look but was unable to keep it up as soon as he saw you laughing. He gave a sigh of defeat and chuckled, "I guess I can't say they're wrong either."

The sounds of laughter from the two of you lasted only a short while once you began to settle down. Natsu followed your lead and shifted uncomfortably as silence filled the room. You curled your body into a tighter ball when a wave of shivers suddenly overtook your body.

Noticing this, Natsu immediately took off his camp staff jacket and put it around you. You looked up at him with worry in your eye and began to protest. But Natsu was quicker than you, "Don't worry about it. I'm a fire dragon slayer. I eat fire for food, remember?"

You looked at Natsu's body and imagined a ball of fire behind those _well-defined abs of his… OMG what am I thinking!_ You shook your head furiously and blushed as you imagined how warm his body would feel if you were to hug him.

"Why are you shaking your head? You don't believe me?" Natsu grabbed your hand and placed it against his abs. "See? Hot right?"

_Ho…HOT!_ You fingers trembled violently as they felt the warmth from Natsu's body seeped through his shirt and drifted into your fingertips. A violent blush crept up your cheeks as the rest of your body broke out in cold sweat due to the nervousness.

"Whoa! I thought you were only a bit cold because your face look warm enough but your fingers are ice cold!" He pressed his free hand against your cheek then forehead. "That's weird… Your face is really warm though. Did you catch a fever? Come here, we have to keep you warm!"

You pressed you palms against Natsu's chest and straightened your arms as he attempted to pull you towards his body. You stuttered nervously and refused to meet his confused eyes, "S… Stop! I'm… I'm okay! I ju… just need to take a few deep breaths…"

"… uh… okay…" Natsu released you but stayed on his knee by your side and watched you carefully until the color on your face returned to normal. With a sigh of relieve, he returned to his original sitting position while keeping his eyes on you.

You wrapped Natsu's jacket around you tighter and breathed in his scent. It doesn't smell like anything in particular. No cologne, flowery, or bad body odor. Just a very faint clean laundry smell that seems to be lingering from a while ago. You smiled faintly and wondered if this is another one of dragon slayer's qualities not to have bad body odor.

"So…" Natsu decided to break the ice. "What now?"

"Um…" You looked around the room for something to do but stopped when you suddenly remembered something and exclaimed. "Oh! I know!"

Natsu was infected with your excitement and sat up straight to face you, "What?"

"We could play that game you were talking about!" Your eyes shone brightly with pride for finding something to entertain the two of you.

"Tha… that game… You mean…" Natsu knew exactly what you meant and before he even started to stutter he was already bleat red. "se… se…"

"Yea. 7 minutes in heaven!" You rolled onto your knees and faced Natsu with a bright smile. "You said this is the place that students play that game traditionally right? Let's do it!"

"Y... you want to play that game... wi… with me?" Natsu couldn't believe he was hearing that from you. Of all people, he never thought that you would be so bold.

"Is something wrong?" You were confused as to why Natsu was so nervous suddenly. Then you remembered the words of your teammates when you were a student at summer camp. "Oh… It's me isn't it? Because it is with me that we can't play that game…"

"Wha… what?" Natsu noticed the change of tone in your voice.

"They said it too… my teammates from camp before. They said that no one would want to play the game with me." You sat back down with a light smile and waved a hand at Natsu in dismissal. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I understand."

"NO!" You suddenly felt hands on your shoulders and your body was quickly turned towards Natsu whose face was only mere inches from yours. "That's not true! I really want to play that game with you! Even back when we were at camp I've wanted to play it with you!"

"Re… really?" You stuttered nervously while feeling Natsu's breath on your face.

Natsu couldn't trust his voice at the moment, so he merely nodded with a very serious look plastered on his face.

"O… okay. Let's do it then." You suggested and waited for Natsu to make a move.

Natsu kept his hands on your shoulders and contemplated whether he should make the first move or not. He didn't want to scare you. _ But then she did suggest playing the game… so she should be okay with it, right? Please be ok with it [y/n]…_ Natsu closed his eyes and began to lean in very, very slowly.

"So how do we play this game?"

…

Natsu stopped his advancement immediately and snapped his eyes open. In front of him was a very confused and concerned looking [y/n]. Your words echoed over and over in his head …_ so how do we play this game… how do we play this game…._

"Nat… Natsu-sensei…" Natsu's eye moved slightly in focused to show that you have his attention. "Your mouth…"

_Mouth…_ Natsu twitched his lips slightly and realized that they were pouted into a smooch the whole time he was staring at [y/n]. He quickly covered his mouth with his arm and rubbed it furiously as if to wipe the pout and embarrassment away together. After he was done, he looked at you with his mouth still covered, "You… you don't know how to play 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Sorry, I've never played it before…" You frowned and averted your eyes.

Natsu looked up as he tried to remember, "That's right… You weren't there when we played it that year we were at camp. You're teammates said you didn't want to play."

"I guess they're not entirely wrong…" You absentmindedly brushed your hair behind your ears. "I did end up saying I won't go. But never mind that."

Natsu's brows furrowed together, "What do you mean never mind? If it's something that bothers you then go ahead and say it! I'm here to listen!" He smacked his chest in a reassuring manner.

You smiled and looked away from him, "Natsu-sensei, what do you think of me?"

"H… huh?" Natsu cursed in his mind as he felt the heat crawled back up his face again. You're just full of surprises today.

Without waiting for his answer, you continued, "I've always been told that I was nerd because I was always wearing my Gale-Force reading glasses all the time and staying indoors instead of going outside to play or practice magic with everyone."

Natsu remembered a younger version of [y/n]. It was true that you did look nerdy because of your glasses and two neatly braided [hair color] pigtails. But he had always thought that being nerdy was part of your cuteness. He would also look up into your window when he passed by the girl's dorm to see the top of your head bent down in front of your desk, probably studying some sort of magic book. He was quite envious of your reading skills since he wasn't very good at it.

Natsu's heart gave a little skip when he remembered that he would wait for you behind the tree next to the girl's dorm. He had figured out that you always go to the guild for lunch at noon, head to the library to check out another spell book, and then go straight back to your room to read. So Natsu would stand behind that little tree to 'casually' bump into you and ask you to help him with his reading. But luck was never on his side as he always get caught by Erza, who thinks he's doing something indecent, or Gray, who somehow always had a bone to pick with him. By the time he remembered why he was there in the first place, your head was already hovering above your desk in front of the window of your room.

"It wasn't because I needed glasses or that I didn't want to play with the other kids. See, I'm not wearing glasses or contacts right now." You leaned in closer to Natsu for him to inspect your eyes. Natsu's breath was caught in his throat with your sudden closeness. You continued, "I wore those glasses because I wanted to go out to play with you guys sooner. In order to do that, I needed to read more books and learn my spells faster. And I never practiced my spells with anyone else because it was really hard to target my spells. So I was scared of hurting other people…"

"So you learned all those spells by yourself?" Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "Although I hate to admit it, if it weren't for Gray and Erza fighting with me all the time I wouldn't have been able to become better at using my magic to fight."

"Well, it was hard but the results were worth it. I became proficient at spell magic and Master allowed me to start taking jobs earlier than other people. And so I thought I was finally able to go out and play with you guys." Your smile shone brightly as you continued. "I always see you playing with Gray and Erza by the tree outside the dorm. You three were always so rowdy and having so much fun."

_So she did notice me!_ Natsu felt somewhat proud that his efforts were not completely wasted. Then he frowned a bit when he found a contradiction, "But you never came out to play with us."

"Well, that has to do with the year we went to camp." Your smile faded. "By the time I was done with learning my spells, it was already time for us to go to camp. I was so excited to make friends and do group activities… But it didn't go as I expected. Everyone in my group was isolating me and they made fun of me for the way I looked… Even though I had already stopped wearing my glasses…"

_-Flashback-_

_ "I don't understand why we have to pair up with her."_

_ "Hadn't she always done magic by herself? She doesn't need to be in a team. Just let her be by herself."_

_ "Hey!" One of the boys grabbed hold of one of your pig tails. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses, nerd?"_

_ You bit your lips and tried to hold in your tears._

_ "She probably thinks she looks pretty without them." A girl walked up next to the boy and flipped her hair with a smirk on her face. "But ugly duckling will always be ugly."_

_ "HAHAHA! Ugly! Ugly Duckling!" The kids chanted together._

_ The kids started walking away with the exception of one of the boys. "You probably shouldn't come to the party tonight." He spoke boringly without looking at you. "You'll get made a fool of."_

_ "She doesn't need us to do that!" One of the girls yelled back towards the two of you. "She's so ugly no one would want to play that game with her anyways!"_

_ The boy just sighed and pushed the girl along, leaving you behind, "This is getting stupid. Let's go."_

_ You watched as the boy glanced back ever so slightly to leave you a pitiful look before going off with the rest of the team._

_-End of flashback-_

"So that night I ended up staying in my room while everyone else went to the party." You looked down at the floor until your bangs fell over your [eye color] eyes, hiding the beads of tears threatening to fall out. "It's surprising how cruel kids can be sometimes, right?"

You waited silently for Natsu to say something. After a long period of deafening silence, you decided to break the ice, "I'm sorry Natsu-sensei. I rambled a bit too much about pointless things and made the atmosphere all weird…"

Warm hands clapped against both sides of your face with a light smack. It didn't really hurt nor was the impact light enough to be called gentle, but the action startled you and caused you to look up into Natsu's intent stare.

"Listen to me carefully, [y/n]. You. Are. Not. Ugly." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think those glasses looked really cute on you, reading books all the time meant you were really smart, and practicing magic by yourself showed you were really capable, and doing solo missions all the time showed you were independent."

You hadn't realized that your tears were rolling down your cheeks until you felt Natsu's thumbs gently brushing them away. Every time a bead spilled out of your [eye color] eyes, Natsu would brush it away before it reached your jaw.

"And when you saw me playing by the dorm every day, that wasn't a coincidence. I was also waiting for when you would finally come out and play with us. I wanted to play with you too! Tag, beat up Gray, beat up Erza, beat up Elfman, beat up whoever… or… or… 7minutesinheaven! I wanted to play all those games with you!" You noticed that Natsu was red up to the tip of his ears. "And I think !"

Tears had stopped rolling down your now widened eyes. You stared blankly ahead as Natsu looked away from you and tried to catch his breath from his previous outburst. When your mind finally registered what Natsu had said, you stood up, knocking Natsu's hands from your face in the process, and paced around the room frantically.

Natsu looked up at you with a dumbfound look as you paced, tripped over a chair, paced, stubbed your toe on the closet, paced, stumbled over nothing, "Uh… [y/n]?"

You flinched a bit at his voice but did not stop your pacing, "Na… Natsu-sensei really is a kind person. Ha ha. Saying those things to cheer me up. Ha ha."

Natsu stood up and began walking over to you, "I didn't say those things just to cheer you up."

As the distance between the two of you get smaller, your pacing became faster and so did your stumbling. When you realized that you had nowhere else to go, you turned your back towards Natsu and pressed your left hand against the door, making the runes reappear again.

"Ha ha. These runes are really well written! Ha ha." You laughed nervously and wondered what you found so funny. "Those kids really did well this time huh? I'm proud of them! Ha ha" _What the heck am I saying!_

Your robotic laughter stopped when Natsu pressed his hand over the one you hand on the door and you could feel the warmth of his body radiating from behind you. Your breath was caught in your throat as you squeezed your eyes shut in nervousness when you felt his unsteady breathing on your right ear. Light fingertips traced the curve of your waist delicately and began to reach around to your front side.

"[y/n], I really mean it. You can hear my heartbeat right?" Honestly, you had no idea whether what you heard was your own or his heartbeat pounding in your ears but you can certainly feel it beating from his chest pressed against your back. "[y/n], I—"

KNOCK, KONCK, KNOCK!

"KYA!" You screamed and backed away from the door in surprise, knocking both you and Natsu onto the floor in the process.

"Well I guess they are in here after all." A man's voice came from the other side of the door.

A young woman's worried voice spoke next, "Well hurry up and open it then, Gray!"

"Step back, I'll break it down." A deeper woman's voice warned and a sword was suddenly sticking through the door.

"ERZA! Don't randomly stab the door! Someone might be standing behind there!" The younger woman yelled.

"Sorry." The sword was pulled out of the door. "Don't worry, there's no blood on it."

"Calm down Lucy. It wouldn't matter if you stabbed Natsu. He wouldn't die from something like that." Gray explained calmly.

Lucy yelled, "But [y/n] is in there too! What if you ended up stabbing her?"

"Aye! That'd be troublesome!" A high pitched voice chirped happily.

"DON'T SAY IT SO HAPPILY! HAPPY!" Lucy scolded.

"The door is not even locked." Gray sighed and opened the door to find both Natsu and you sitting on the floor with dumbfound looks on your faces. "Hey, we've been looking for you guys."

"[y/n] are you okay?" Lucy rushed in and helped you off the floor while Happy flew into Natsu's face.

"Ye… yea. How did you find us?" You got up as Lucy busied herself with brushing you off.

"We found the kids in the basement back at the dorm. These are the ones we caught" Erza nodded towards the rope she was holding. Both you and Natsu traced the rope to the other end and found some kids tied to it. Some of them looked unconscious. "They were very cooperative and told us that you two were locked out here."

_I'm sure they were…_ You gulped unconsciously and wondered how Erza got them to be cooperative.

"I guess kids nowadays don't work the same way as we did when we were kids." Gray looked at the shed with a glint of reminiscence in his eyes. "I still remember when we were at camp all of us kids held the party and played that game here, right Erza?"

"Game? What game?" Lucy's asked as they walked out of the shed.

"Um. I remembered." Erza crossed her arms. "The boy that went in with me didn't do anything. I guess he didn't know how to play 7 minutes in heaven."

Lucy's jaw fell open in shock, "SE— 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN? You guys played that? ERZA PLAYED THAT?"

"The boy was probably frozen by Erza beauty!" Happily commented as he hovered next to Natsu.

_That or he was frozen by fear…_ Lucy sweatdropped as Erza flipped her hair with a queen-like manner.

"Yep, the good times." Gray looked over to Natsu and noticed he was unusually quiet. "Speaking of good times. You two were locked in there for a while. Natsu, did you two reminisce?"

"WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed and looked back and forth between the two of you. "Natsu, you didn't do anything to [y/n], did you?"

You averted your eyes immediately as a blush crept up your cheeks when you remembered what happened in the shed. Stealing a glance at Natsu, you found that he was looking right back at you as if trying to read your expression. His eyes were a mixture of emotions that sent your heart on a rampage.

These unfamiliar emotions shot fear through your heart and you had a sudden urge to run away, "I have to go check on my students! I'll go back first! See you later Lucy!"

Everyone stood quietly and stared after you as you bolted off. When you have gone out of sight, they all turned their gaze to Natsu with questioning eyes.

Natsu furrowed his brows, sighed, and scratched the back of his head as he also head back to the dorms slowly, "I'm going back to sleep."

Chirp, chirp…

Lucy looked over to Happy.

Happy looked back at Lucy.

"Isn't this the time when you should be saying something?" Lucy asked.

"Like what?" Happy tilted his head in confusion.

"Dekiteruuuuu (They're intimate with each other)!" Lucy imitated with as much tongue rolling as possible.

Happy sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "Lucy, you're so immature. Get your mind out of the gutter." With that he turned and flew off after Natsu.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS DOING IT!" Lucy yelled after Happy's disappearing form.

Erza followed Happy's lead, "I don't know what happened but there's nothing we can do now."

"It's not something we should get into. Let [y/n] and the idiot work it out themselves." Gray gave Lucy's shoulder a light pat.

"I… I guess…" Lucy nodded lightly and followed the rest of the team back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>"Yawn…" Since tonight was Lucy and her partner's night patrol shift, it took another 2 hours before she was finally allowed to return to her room for some beauty sleep. After waving good bye to her partner, Lucy made a detour to check on her students, making sure the brats were not up to no good again, before heading back to the room that she shared with you.<p>

_[y/n] should be back by now right? _Lucy opened the door to room and found the inside was pitch-black. _Sleeping already?_ She took a peek over at your bed; it was nicely made just like this morning.

"Eh?" Lucy became somewhat bothered. But as she remembered what Gray had advised, she pushed her worries to the back of her mind and walked over to the closet. _If she's not back by the time I'm done with my shower_ _I'm gonna go look for her._

Lucy pulled the closet doors open and pulled out some clothes on a hanger. With you on her mind, her hand slipped and some of the other clothes slipped off the hangers. Lucy sighed and bent over to pick up the clothes. However, she didn't have to bend very far as the clothes were handed to her from below.

"Oh, thanks… AHHH!" Lucy screamed as she found a pair of eyes in the dark inner corner of the closet. Once her eyes adjusted, she sighed and placed a hand over her pounding heart, "What the heck are you doing in there [y/n]?"

You crawled out of the closet and helped Lucy pick up the clothes that were thrown around the room during her freight earlier, "I… was thinking…"

_You couldn't think in a more normal place?_ Lucy picked up the rest of the clothes and began putting them back on the hangers, "What were you thinking about?"

You handed Lucy the clothes that you picked up while pondering if you should talk to Lucy about it. You've only just met Lucy from being assigned as her roommate for summer camp and she had been nothing but kind and friendly towards you. Every night she would happily report to you everything that happened to her and even ask you if anything interesting happened to you during the day. At first it was kind of weird for you since no one ever really talked to you unless they needed something from you. But over time, you grew to like Lucy's stories and slowly started sharing some of your own. Before you knew it, Lucy and you were recognized as friends by her, everyone else, and even yourself.

Since you guys were friends, you decided that this was something you can ask her, "Lucy."

"Yea?" Lucy finished hanging the last of the clothes and turned to face you. She sweatdropped when she found you were sitting on your bed with your blanket wrapped around you and only your eyes were visible. _I guess she has a habit of hiding when she's stressed…_

You pulled the blankets tighter around you, "How do you play 7 minutes in heaven?"

"What? Didn't you and Natsu play it in the shed?" One of Lucy's brow rose skeptically as you shook your head._ Well I guess Natsu didn't do anything to her after all._ "And you never played the game before?"

You shook your head again.

Lucy giggled a bit as she sat down on her bed, "You're so cute and innocent, [y/n]."

You actually thought it was kind of embarrassing to be called cute and innocent by someone who was younger than you, even if it was only by a year.

"Well, I actually have never played it either. But I do know the rules." You leaned forward unconsciously as Lucy began to explain. "First you play some sort of drawing to pick one guy and one girl. Then the pair will be sent to go into a dark secluded space together for 7 minutes."

You waited eagerly for Lucy to continue her explanation, but it seemed she was done already.

"That's it?" Lucy didn't answer as her cheeks became slightly heated. "What do they do when they are inside?"

"Well, they um… they do things…" Lucy became really flustered as she found unchanging confusion on your face. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and motioned for you to come closer. You leaned forward without leaving your bed as Lucy joined you and whispered into your ear.

When she was done, she pulled back to observed your face for a hint of understanding. However, all she found was blank eyes staring ahead, "[y/n]? [y/n] are you okay?"

Your whole body had gone numb after hearing what Lucy said. It was absolutely not what you had expected. You can't believe kids that age was playing that sort of game. You can't believe Erza played that game! More importantly, Natsu's words were now echoing in your head and blocking out everything else around you.

_I really want to play that game with you! _

_Even back when we were at camp I've wanted to play it with you!_

"[Y/N]!" You flew to the floor as Lucy suddenly yelled into your ear.

Climbing up immediately, you crawled into your bed and covered yourself completely, "It'sgettinglateI'mgoingtosleep!"

"[y/n]…?" When Lucy found you unresponsive, she picked up her pajamas, sighed and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower… If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm happy to lend you my ears."

Lucy walked to the bathroom and was about to close the door when a small voice came from your form, "Thanks Lucy."

She smiled softly and replied, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Uh… [y/n]?"

"…"

"[y/n]!" You jumped and fell off your chair as Levi touched your shoulder for attention. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Ye… yea…" You rubbed the sore spot on your butt while Levi helped you off the ground.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out the whole time!" Levi looked at you with worried eyes.

You picked up your chair and sat back down in front of your assigned desk in the staff room, "I'm just a little tired… I couldn't sleep last night." You laid one side of your face against the cool surface of the desk, closed your eyes, and sighed with comfort.

Clonk.

Opening one of your eyes, you found Lucy had placed a cup of freshly poured coffee in front of you, "Looks like you can use one of these."

"Thanks Lucy." You stared at the cup for a bit, too lazy to move. When the aroma filled your nostril, you finally dragged yourself off of the desk and drank from the cup with as little movement as possible.

"Morning…" Gray walked into the room and headed straight for the coffee station. After he took a few sips from his coffee, he looked to the box of over half full breakfast bakery goods in surprised and began looking around the room. Usually all the food would be gone by now because Natsu would get here before him. Gray started to unzip and shrug off his staff uniform jacket casually, then his shirt, pants… , "Where's Natsu? Isn't it almost time for class?"

Lucy, Erza, and Gray looked over at you expectedly, but you just kept drinking your coffee absentmindedly. Even though you had already drank the all the coffee your lips could reach, you neither tilted the cup for more nor did you remove your mouth from the edge of the cup. You just sat, deep in thoughts. _What am I gonna do today? How am I going to face Natsu-sensei after yesterday? Wait… maybe I'm over thinking it. Natsu-sensei was probably just being nice. Oh no! Why did I act like such an idiot! Now I can't even look at him without blushing… I should just act like nothing happened. It'll be okay as long as I avoid looking at him for too long. I should avoid all body contact too! Yes, that's what I'll do!_

"Good morning!" Happy flew into the room with Natsu running in right behind him. "Natsu overslept!"

"You didn't wake me!" Natsu yelled back as he rushed towards the breakfast station. "Yes! There's still breakfast left!"

"There's always breakfast left until you get here…" Lucy sweatdropped and watched as Natsu stuffed 5 donuts into his mouth, chugged a whole cup of coffee, and grabbed 5 more donuts in one hand.

"No time to talk Lucy! I have to get the equipment ready for my class!" Natsu dusted the powder sugar off his right hand as he walked over to you. He then reached out for your wrist, "Come on, [y/n]. Those brats will cause trouble the second they're out of our eye… sight…"

Natsu stared at you in surprised while his outreached hand hung awkwardly in the air. One minute he was reaching for your wrist, the next you were 3 feet away from him with your hands held in front of your chest protectively.

Your eyes were also wide with surprise as you came to realized you had just, literally, leaped out of Natsu's reach without meaning to. You glanced around nervously and found everyone staring at you with a look of pure shock. _Oh no… I made a big deal out of nothing again!_

"[y/n]—"

"I'm going to prepare the equipment for class! The students might cause trouble if I'm not there!" You turned and walked off nervously, avoiding the gaze of everyone else.

"Didn't Natsu just say the exact same thing?" Levi giggled. "And you two have the same class so why didn't you two go together?"

Natsu began to sweat profusely as he felt three pairs of eyes glaring daggers into his back. Turning his head slightly, he found it came from Erza, Gray and Lucy. Natsu straightened his posture, stuffed the rest of the donuts into his mouth, and head out the room as casually as possible.

By the time he got to the meeting spot for his 6 students, he found that they had surrounded a very distressed looking [y/n]. He approached the group slowly with his ears perked.

"No… nothing happened at all!" You waved your hands frantically, hoping it would help make your words more convincing.

"Uh huh…" Millie grinned slyly as she poked you in the sides, causing your to jump with a yelp. "If that is the case, then why are you blushing like that?"

Trevor and Lydia danced around you, "Suspicious!"

"St… stop it! It's time for class!" You managed to squeeze your voice out.

Romeo suddenly noticed the sneakily approaching person, "Oh look, Natsu's here."

"Finally." Anya sighed. "Is it okay for the teacher to be late like this?"

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lydia and Trevor grabbed Natsu's hands and pulled him over to join the group.

"Hey! Did you waste my efforts last night?" Nathan crossed his arms and looked at Natsu arrogantly.

Romeo motioned for Natsu to lend his ear. Natsu did as he was told and leaned down to Romeo's level, "Did you finally tell her?"

"WHAT BASE DID YOU GET TO?" Trevor didn't even try to be discrete.

Natsu shot up straight as his face became tomato red.

"What the heck are you saying out loud?" Millie smacked Trevor on the back of his head. She then whispered in a lower voice, "So what base was it?"

"ROARRRRR!" A huge burst of flames shot out of Natsu's mouth as he lifted his two arms into the air with Trevor and Lydia still attached to each arm. Before the two kids got a chance to let go and escape like the rest of them, Natsu started chasing the kids at full speed.

"AHHHHH!" Trevor and Lydia screamed loudly as they clung desperately to Natsu's raised arms while he wreaked havoc.

Nathan turned his head to face Natsu but kept his legs moving, "What… what are you doing all of a sudden, idiot!"

"YOU BRATS THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME LIKE THIS?" Natsu breathed out a stream of fire which almost reached Romeo's butt.

"We were just trying to help you!" Millie yelled out straight ahead of her, too busy to even turn her head as she made her escape.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU KIDS…" Natsu roared loudly and caused all the kids to duck and cover their ears immediately. "… NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

When you finally caught up with them, all the kids were laying on the ground seeing stars.

Natsu sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Now that you're all settled down. Let's get to today's training."

* * *

><p>"Okay. You guys have 3 hours to complete the objective. Ready… Go!" With a sharp blow of Natsu's whistle, the kids ran off into the woods to complete their assignment.<p>

Natsu and you stood quietly as the last of the kids disappeared behind the shade of the trees. You suddenly found your feet very interesting and began to lock your eyes on them as silence consumed the two of you.

Natsu noticed the awkward silence and looked up at the glaring sun with hands shading his eyes, "It'll be a while before they come back. Why don't we go sit in the sha…"

With your eyes on the ground, you can see the shadow of Natsu's hand reaching towards your shoulder. However, it stopped short with his words.

Although you had not realized it, Natsu had noticed the way your body tensed up and began to quiver lightly as his hand was reaching out for you. Frowning sadly, Natsu retracted his hand and pretend to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "Never mind. I'm going to get the stuff ready for the next training."

* * *

><p>You watched as Natsu's shadow left your peripheral vision and you suddenly felt regretful, "Natsu-sen…sei…" But he was already gone.<p>

The rest of the day was uncomfortably awkward. Although you and Natsu were in charge of the same students, it seemed as if you barely saw Natsu. And when the two of you were in the same area, the words you two exchanged were countable with 2 hands. Usually all of you would be eating lunch together in the dining room with the rest of the staff, but Natsu had ran off somewhere on his own and was nowhere to be found until class started again.

"Sigh…" You organized the progress reports you had just filled out. Looking up, you realized that you were the only one left inside the staff room. "Everyone must've gone off to dinner."

You stood up from your seat and gathered the reports in your arms. _I bet Natsu-sensei is avoiding me. Why did I have to act so weird…?_ You started to head out of the room. _I wonder if Natsu-sensei ate lunch today. He doesn't do very well without a full stomach… Maybe I should just go back to my room after I hand in the reports, then he wouldn't have to avoid me and skip dinner too. Yea, that what I'll…_

Your thoughts were frozen as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of you in the doorway. He looked equally shocked to see you there.

After a minute or so, Natsu coughed awkwardly and walked past you to go to his desk, "I forgot my jacket here."

"Oh… is that so…" That was all you could manage to say as you stayed glued to the same spot, trying to figure out a plan B now that your freshly made plan A had failed. "Natsu-sensei, I—"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" You turned and faced him in surprise as Natsu stole the words out of your mouth.

"I didn't mean to make things so weird for you." Natsu kept his eyes down and continued. "I shouldn't have pushed my feelings upon you like that. I didn't even ask if you felt the same way, yet last night, I…"

Natsu tightened his grip on his jacket, suddenly angry and disgusted with himself. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, "The last thing I wanted was to scare you. I thought that if I pretend nothing happened, then we could still go back to the way we were. But I guess I did more damage than I had expected this time. I understand it if you hate me now."

_That's not it…_ You bit your bottom lip and wrinkled the reports you were holding unconsciously.

"But you don't have to worry anymore." Natsu forced a small smile on his face. "There's only 2 days of camp left. During these 2 days, I'll do my best to stay out of your way. I promise I won't touch you again. Then after camp you won't have to deal with me again."

Your vision started to quiver and became distorted as the tears gathered in your eyes. Each word from Natsu's mouth stabbed straight at your heart, but you kept your head down so Natsu wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry again." Natsu walked pass you swiftly and headed towards the opened door.

BAM!

"Eh?" Natsu blinked stupidly as the door in front of him slammed shut and papers were scattered everywhere. He shifted his gaze downward slightly and found that you had somehow made it to the door before him and was now holding it shut.

"That's not it…" You kept your gaze down at the door knob held tightly in your hands.

"What?" Natsu was now really confused and nervous.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" You yelled with so much force that you had to squeeze your eyes shut.

Natsu flinched at the sudden boom of your voice. He had never heard you reach such a volume before. Frankly, he didn't even think it was possible with such a small body. But what you said next shocked him even more.

"I don't hate Natsu-sensei." You continued. "There's no way I could ever hate you."

A rhythmic sound reached Natsu's ears. Looking down on the floor in front of you, he found droplets of water spilling from your face splattered one after another on to the floor.

"Last night, when you told me that I was pretty and cute, I was really happy." You loosened your grip from the door knob and pressed your small hands against your heart. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. But then I was really worried. I thought maybe I was misunderstanding you and that I was overthinking things. And I was really scared that it would make things weird between us."

You squeezed your eyes shut again and tried to continue through your hiccups, "I… hic… tried to act… hic… normally. But… hic… the harder I try…hic… the weirder things… hic… became. Hic… I had no idea what… hic… to do anymore… Because Natsu-sensei… hic… to me is… hic… I really…"

You took a deep breath, kept your eyes shut, and swung around to face Natsu swiftly, "I really li— mmm! "

Your eyes snapped opened and found yourself looking into Natsu's closed ones. His lips placed upon yours with passionate force as his right hand wrapped around the back of your head, holding you steadily in place. His other hand wrapped around the small of your back tenderly as if you were some sort of delicate object.

Receiving neither resistance nor compliance from you, Natsu slowly released his lips from yours and snuggled his head against yours while pressing your body to him. His voice was unsure and quivering as they reached your ears, "I'm sorry. I broke my promise already. But when I saw you cry I just couldn't stop myself. You can slap me or push me away. I don't care. Just please, please don't cry."

Natsu braced himself for a shove when he felt you unclutched your hands which were pressed between his body and yours. However, he was surprised to find light fingertips tracing hesitantly around his back.

Being shorter than Natsu, you leaned your forehead against the nook of his neck and returned his embrace as tightly as you could. His quickening heartbeat pound against your ears, though you were sure your own must've passed speed limit long ago.

"[y/n]?" At the sound of his voice, you held him even closer and hid your face against his chest.

"hic… I'm so…hic… sorry…hic… even though I'm… hic… happy right now… hic… I can't stop crying… hic…" You hiccupped into his shirt as it soaked up your tears. Your knees started to bend and you clung to Natsu desperately. "So just… hic… don't look at me… hic… right now."

Natsu smiled softly and sat both of you down without letting you out of his embrace. Once you were both sitting in front of each other comfortably, Natsu loosened his arm around your head and lifted your tear-stained face towards him. He kissed your forehead, eyes, then a light and tender brush against your lips. Finally, leaning his forehead against yours, he replied to your request, "You're asking for the impossible, you know?"

You met his loving gaze with confusion in your eyes.

"I already tried promising not to touch you and failed horribly. Now you're asking me to not even look at you. There's no way I can keep my word to something like that, right?" Natsu brushed another rolling tear drop from your face.

"I… hic… can't stop looking at Natsu-sensei either!" You wiped your eyes with the back of your sleeves. Your heart overflowed with emotion and determination as you gathered the courage to finally tell him those three words, "Natsu-sensei, I li—"

"Nope!" Natsu place a finger over your lips. "I can't allow you to cut ahead of me. You're being kind of unfair, [y/n]. I was already going to tell you last night but I got interrupt. So let me redo this in a cooler way."

You waited with eager eyes as Natsu removed his forefinger from your lips and prepared himself. Natsu took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart as his cheeks became pink with nerves.

Holding your face tenderly with both of his hands, Natsu leaned in with half closed lids, "I –kiss- like –kiss- you –kiss- [y/n]."

"I… I like you too, Natsu-sensei!" With that, you flung your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his nervously. You felt Natsu smile against your lips as he also wrapped his arms around your smaller form and returned your kiss passionately.

The two of you melted into each other's embrace as your lips sought for each other's desperately, only stopping after you suddenly realized that both of your lungs were empty of air. Both of you stayed mere inches from each other while catching your breath, reluctant to leave each other's warmth.

"Hey." Natsu caught your attention with his voice. "Can you stop calling me 'sensei'? I mean, you're not a student and I've been calling you [y/n] all along…"

You met his eyes shyly, gulped down your nerves, and gave your voice a go, "Na… Na… Natsu?"

Your voice became so soft that it was barely audible. But Natsu's sensitive ears caught it. And when both of your faces turned red together, you knew he had heard it too.

"Okay, that's it."

"Eh?" You looked up as Natsu had stood up suddenly and pulled you up with him.

"Let's go." Natsu opened the door of the staff room and start pulling you down the hallway.

You stumbled a bit at the sudden movement but kept up regardless, "Where… where are we going?"

"To the nearest storage closet." Natsu answered without turning around. You could see the pink on the tip of his ears.

"W… what? Why?"

"You asked me last night how to play it right?" Natsu stopped walking once he reached the storage closet under the stairs on the first floor.

"I… it?" You knew exactly what he was talking about. And now since you also knew how to play the game, thanks to Lucy, you became red with embarrassment.

"Yep. We're gonna play it." Natsu grabbed the door knob, opened it, and checked if there was anyone around. When he was satisfied, he grinned shyly at you and pulled you in to the room.

"7 minutes in heaven… starting now."

-The End-

* * *

><p>Ending Notes:<p>

So that was it, my first oneshot. I had a little ending omake in mind but it's a little more explicit about what they did in the closet... So to keep this story a safely rated one, I didn't add it... If I get enough reviews I might add it later and up the rating. In addition, I might write a series of drabbles revolving the camp time and/or out of camp.** I have one question I would like to put out there though: If I do write more stories using this OC character, would you guys prefer she remain [y/n] or actually give her a name.** I do have a name in mind but I thought it feels better to call her you or [y/n] than to give her a bad name. I've read some fan fictions where the OC's name feels like they're from a different universe than the setting. So yea, give me some input on this! And thanks again for reading my story :)


End file.
